powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Zodiac Orb
Power Rangers Zodiac '''is the 25th series, and to celebrate '''Power Rangers' '''25th anniversary. It's the '''Power Rangers '''adaption of '''Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. Charecter Rangers Zodiac Red Ranger/Leo Zodiac Orange Ranger/Scorpia Zodiac Blue Ranger/Saber Zodiac Gold Ranger/Balancer Zodiac Black Ranger/Minatech Zodiac Silver Ranger/Cobracus Zodiac Green Ranger/Rose Bud Zodiac Pink Ranger/Raptor 283 Zodiac Yellow Ranger/ Spada Cranston Zodiac Purple Ranger/ Drake Long Zodiac Aqua Ranger/ Zodiac Crimson Ranger/Pyro Russell Allies * Pegasus Zodiac Orb * Commander Grizzly * Quervo * Orion * B-Squad Rangers * S.P.D. Shadow Ranger/Chief Anubis "Doggie" Cruger * S.P.D Cat Ranger/Kat Manx * Blue Dino Ranger/Billy Cranston * Blue Alien Ninja Ranger/Cestria * Red Mystic Ranger/Nick Russell * White Mystic Ranger/Udonna * Wolf Warrior/Leanbow * Time Force Red/ * Quantum Ranger/ * The deceased: ** Captain Marvelous' Crew ** Wild West Rangers ** Zordon ** Keeper ** Lord Arcanan * Thunder Team Rangers * Galaxy Force Rangers Villains * The Black Hole Empire ** Leader *** Emperor Nemesis ** Generals *** Sledge (Zodiac Orb) *** Eriedrone *** Scorpio *** Skullken *** Octdivia *** Aslan *** The Three Golden Drakes **** Techor **** Kukunag **** Cera ** Grunts *** Indaver *** Flatwoodar *** Inda ** Sledge's Outlaws *** Slug Foot *** Dream Eater *** Denvil *** Toome *** Mozuma *** Spring Load *** Sea Spray *** Shadow *** Gess *** Ommo *** Kaal *** Manavil *** Thunderbird *** Mikcy Ritsu *** Magera *** Wunjet *** Jumotsu *** Desgon *** Gloven *** Southern King *** Gyapler *** Dr. Anton *** Gear head ** Monsters *** Death Worm *** Silver Death Worm *** Super Death Worm *** Olmega *** Skull Minatech ** Mech *** Big Morimers/Battle Mode **** Morimers/Battle Mode ** Vehicles *** Moaider Arsenal Transformation Devices * Zodiac Orb Morpher * Draco Orb Morpher * Phoenix Orb Sword & Shield Morpher Multi-Use Devices * Zodiac Orb Individual Weapons and Team Weapon * Zodiac Weapon ** Leo Sword ** Scorpius Spear ** Lupus Claw ** Libra Crossbow ** Taurus Axe ** Ophiuchus Scythe ** Chameleon Rapier ** Aquila Gun ** Dorado Slasher Side Arms Zords * Zodiac Orb Ultrazord ** Draco Zodiac Orb Megazord *** Zodiac Orb Megazord **** Leo Zord **** Lupus Zord **** Taurus Zord **** Chameleon Zord **** Dorado Zord *** Draco Orb Megazord **** Draco Zord **** Scorpius Zord **** Ursa Brother Zords ***** Ursa Minor Zord ***** Ursa Major Zord *** Phoenix Orb Megazord **** Pheonix Rocket Zord **** Station Zord **** Base Zord ** Libra Zord ** Ophiuchus Zord ** Aquila Zord ** Leo Minor Zord ** Orion Carrier Zord/Orion Orb Megazord Auxillary * Cerberus Zord Episodes Notes * To celebrate Power Rangers' 25th anniversary some of the look backs, references, Locations, Easter eggs and returning characters from past 'Power Rangers '''shows appear in this series. * The '''Zodiac Orb '''zords take inspiration from 25 years worth of Zord know-how: ** The Leo Zord's design is similar to the Bulldog Copter Zord. It is based one the Leo constellation, like the Leo Thunderzord and the Lion Galaxtibeast/Leo Galaxtizord. ** The Lupus Zord is blue and wolf based, like the Wolf Ninjazord. ** The Taurus Zord is based on a bull and has wheels for legs, like the Bull Zord(Ninja Steel). ** The Chameleon Zord is chameleon like and green, like the the Chameleon Zord(Jungle Fury). ** The Dorado Zord is based on a swordfish, like the Swordfish Zord. ** The Draco Zord is Based on the Draco constellation like the Draco Thunderzord, even almost simuler. ** The Ursa Major and Ursa Minor Zords are sibling Bear Based Zords like the Black Bear and Poler Bear Wildzords. ** The Head of the Leo Minor zord looks almost simuler to the head of the Orion Galaxy Megazord. See Also Uchu Sentai Kyuranger - ''Super Sentai counterpart Category:Uchu Sentai Kyuranger Category:Omega Groudon Category:Kyuranger Adaptations